


A Separate Path

by GrimSylphie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, Jedi Ben Solo, Kylo Ren and Ben Solo Are Different People, M/M, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSylphie/pseuds/GrimSylphie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where Ben Solo didn't become Kylo Ren. </p><p>Ben Solo survived the jedi massacre at the hand of Kylo Ren and was sent home when Luke ran away. He grew up to become a key part of The Resistance and a key part of Poe Dameron's life. When Poe goes missing after a mission on Jakku, Ben finds himself facing the man who destroyed his life, Kylo Ren, in order to bring his husband back to his side.</p><p>Written for TFA Kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the following prompt: So... I want a fic where Kylo Ren are different people. I want Ben Solo, who's not a fully trained Jedi, survived the massacre of Luke's students due to visiting home (or any other reason you want) but Luke gave up on teaching and disappeared. Ben is working for the resistance, and the only reason Leia didn't send him to get the map is cause he's a primary target to the First Order and wouldn't be able to get it secretly. Instead she sends the next most loyal person, her son-in-law Poe Dameron. Who gets captured and tortured (Which Ben can sense in the force). I'd love to see how the movie would proceed with Ben Solo being a loyal member of the resistance, but there still being a Force User First Order baddie named Kylo Ren.
> 
> Original Prompt: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=1682481#cmt1682481
> 
> This will probably end up being part of a series if people like it. I definitely enjoyed writing it and the idea of struggling not-quite-a-jedi Ben and his marriage to Poe.

Ben grimaced when he felt it and dropped the wrench he had been using to work on his husband’s x-wing. Poe had been captured. He could feel Poe’s fear. He could sense his husband’s concern that he might give up sensitive information. Ben lucky he was alone when it happened. He was able to remain in place, alone in the empty hanger, twisting the band that marked his bond to Poe around his He focused on Poe’s mind in an effort to determine what he was facing. He took Poe’s fear and pushed it out, away from them both. Poe was normally so fearless that to hear his thoughts that way was intimidating. Ben pushed himself against Poe’s x-wing to anchor himself while he ventured further into Poe’s mind. He sent his other half calming feelings, hoping that his husband knew he was there. He wanted to do more for Poe but he was lightyears away. He knew Poe could handle the not so tender mercies of The First Order but that didn’t mean he had to like it. He pushed his connection to the back of his mind and stood straight once more. Ben was stern. He knew what had to be done. He needed to report to his mother because if Poe was this afraid it meant The First Order didn’t obtain the map yet. They would need to act fast if they wanted to keep it from falling into enemy hands.

“General Organa?” Ben asked when he reached the conference room. She was in a meeting with some representative from The Republic. He normally wouldn’t dare interrupt but this took precedence.  
“What is it Ben?” he smiled despite the situation, she never really got the hang of referring to him by his rank. 

“Sorry to interrupt, ma’am. Poe Dameron has been captured. They don’t have the map yet but with the way Poe is responding he seems confident that it’s only a matter of time.” Ben reported. He wanted to go after him. Poe was his husband and he should be there for him. Still, he knew what his mother would say. It was too much of a risk to lose their only jedi, even one half trained. He understood on a logical level but Poe had been the one to ground him after the massacre and without him Ben wasn’t certain he could continue to hold back. 

His mother opened her mouth but whatever she said was lost when he was dragged away by bond he shared with Poe. He took in a sharp breath. Someone was trying force their way inside Poe’s mind. Ben pushed back, pulling forward the memories of their happiness to the front of Poe’s mind while burying the memory Poe was so clearly trying to hide as deep as he could. The effort was immense. Ben felt like he had just run a marathon. His limbs were beginning to feel like lead. He hardly noticed when blood dripped from his nose. The pain lasted for a few minutes but it felt like centuries. He was unsure why it stopped but he was fairly confident he had protected Poe’s secret. He leaned against the wall. The effort draining him. He fell into a nearby chair when it was finally over. He placed his head in his hands and wiped the blood from his nose with his sleeve. He was exhausted. 

“Ben, we’ll begin doing reconnaissance, your father is already in the area on business.” She hoped the mention of Han would convince Ben that his husband was in good hands. “In the meantime you need to rest. They will continue to harm Poe for as long as he is with them regardless of whether or not they obtain the information they require. You will need your strength if you are going to keep protecting him. 

The next few hours were a daze for Ben. He didn’t even remember getting back to his room or lying down in his bed. He didn’t even bother to get under the covers or perhaps whoever placed him in bed didn’t bother to do so. What he did recall was restless nightmares, glimpses of Stormtroopers, the emptiness of space, burning and then sand, an endless world of sand. 

He was pulled from his unnatural rest by Jessika shaking him. “Dammit Solo! Your mother has a mission for us. We’re going to pick up your missing husband.” She shouted in a tone far too loud for his tiny room. Ben raised an eyebrow at her words. Jessika didn’t offer any further explanation beyond throwing him a clean tunic before leaving his quarters to head to the airstrip. Ben followed along, making sure he had his lightsaber strapped to his belt. It was an old well-worn thing. Maz had given it to him when he came of age. She told him it belonged to his uncle and his grandfather and though she never explained how exactly she got it he was grateful to have it. It had saved him on many an occasion.

The journey to Jakku seemed to take forever and Jessika explained that Poe had sent out a distress beacon a short time after Ben collapsed into bed. Apparently he had stolen a tie-fighter and made his way back to Jakku to reclaim the map when the ship was damaged beyond repair. He was glad to have Pava with him. She was a strong pilot and if Poe was injured they would need someone who could fly through unfriendly fire while the other patched up Poe.

As they exited hyperspace Ben placed force suppression cuffs on his wrist, the bands think and black. He hated the feeling of disconnect but it would be undue for The Order to find them now. 

When they found the location Poe’s beacon had mentioned they discovered he had found cover in the ruins of an old star destroyer. Poe didn’t come out to greet them even though he must have heard their ship. Instead they exited, Ben leading, using his connection to Poe to find him. Poe was holed up behind a console with a First Order issued blaster in his hands. When Poe saw his husband he braced himself, struggling to stand on an injured leg. Ben ran forward, Jessika providing cover in case it was a trap. “Poe! Let’s get you home.” Ben shouted, kissing his husband on the forehead and wiping blood from the small cut on Poe’s forehead. 

Poe groaned, exhausted and dehydrated. “Need to find BB.” 

Ben shook his head. “We’ll send people to look. They don’t know BB has the map. BB-8 has protocols to keep safe. Right but right now we need to get you home.” Ben helped Poe stand and helped carry him to the ship. Jessika gave Poe a smile which he returned brightly despite his exhaustion. 

“Take us up, I’m going to get this one rehydrated.” He said to Jessika while taking Poe to the back of the small ship and lying him down on the pull out cot that was part of the small living quarters. He placed a small IV in Poe’s arm the way he was taught by the medical officers and grabbed some balm to put on the burns he had gotten in the crash. By the time he had Poe settled his husband was already asleep. 

Ben on the floor next to Poe’s cot and began to meditate. He needed to get himself collected after the past twenty-four hours. He had gotten a holovid from his dad saying he found BB-8 and that they weren’t too far behind. He stood up and stretched before moving to the small cot to try and lie down next to his husband. It was a tight fit but he made it if he pulled Poe’s body against him. Of course, Ben’s long legs hardly fit but after everything they went through he just need to be close to Poe. “You’re heavy, my prince.” Poe teased turning to face his husband. 

Ben smiled at the cheeky nickname and brushed Poe’s hair out of his eyes. “You scared me. I wasn’t sure I’d be able to protect you from him. It’s been so long since I last went against another force user. I wasn’t entirely sure I would be strong enough. It’s been so long since I trained to protect myself from those around me.” 

Poe laughed. It was a sound Ben had missed even though it hadn’t even been a week since Poe had gone to meet Lor San Tekka. “I knew he couldn’t beat you. You held him off before if you recall.” Ben winced, briefly remembering the massacre and the loss he felt. “You have the light, and love, and that’s something that monster will never know. He’s jealous of you. I… I mean I’m not force sensitive or anything but that’s the impression I got when he was trying to root around my mind.” Ben smiled and captured Poe’s lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a universe where Ben Solo didn't become Kylo Ren.
> 
> Ben Solo survived the jedi massacre at the hand of Kylo Ren and was sent home when Luke ran away. He grew up to become a key part of The Resistance and a key part of Poe Dameron's life. When Poe goes missing after a mission on Jakku, Ben finds himself facing the man who destroyed his life, Kylo Ren, in order to bring his husband back to his side.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the continuation for Poe and Ben. I originally wrote it as a one part thing but it works so well as a verse that I'd like to try and get through the plot of TFA and then maybe post a few fluffy or tragic things about Poe and Ben's relationship. Also Ben is a Lt. Colonel because he's been serving the Republic since he was sixteen which was a year after he returned home and recovered from the injuries he received trying to fight off Kylo but more on that later. Ben and Poe use different last names professionally because while they found the idea of people confusing Commander Dameron with Lt. Colonel Dameron or Commander Solo with Lt. Colonel Solo the rest of The Resistance did not. Ben fully plans to go around as Organa if his mother ever retires. 
> 
> I guess the only other thing of note is that when I write new chapters it takes about two days, one to write and one to proof read so in between filling new prompts for TFA Kink I'll probably get to writing 1-2 chapters or short fics in this verse a week. Thank you guys for your support.

Ben was in a meeting with his mother and her council, discussing the loss of the New Republic, an event that had happened just moments before they landed, when they got word that Maz’s place was under attack. The attack apparently had something to do with a missing Stormtrooper. Ben knew that Poe would go to fight them off even though they had only been home from his previous disaster for a few hours. Ben was displeased but he knew his husband would want to go and despite recent events there was no medical reason why he couldn’t go. Poe had slept on the way home and an IV had taken care of the matter of dehydration. 

Ben would have to stay behind. He was lucky his mother even allowed him to go retrieve Poe. Ben was a jedi, even if his training wasn’t complete The Knights of Ren found his mere existence objectionable. He was unfinished business, the sole padawan who escaped the massacre by Kylo Ren. The First Order wanted him gone as well, he was the son of General Organa and a fine prize for the soldier who took his head. No, he would stay here and help plan their next move. 

The Starkiller Base had put a wrench in things. One of his mother’s most trustworthy advisors was gone, lost with the Hosnian system. The planets of The New Republic that they spent time bartering with, the ones that supplied their weapons and x-wings were all going to be hesitant to continue trade. They wouldn’t want to get in a direct battle with The First Order. It seemed few did. Ben was considering how best to handle this matter when he was pulled from his thoughts by bickering between two lieutenants. He would have to put a stop to it. “General, while maintaining operations is vital I believe we are all concerned about the imminent threat of The Starkiller Base. It is likely with the fall of The New Republic that we will be the next target. They very likely know our location already. I think perhaps our efforts would best be served by either moving our base, which I should note will set us back months or by delivering a debilitating blow to this weapon. I see no other way around it.”

His mother looked him over. Ben was self-conscious when he fell under her gaze like this. He was never certain if she approved of his strategies or thought them foolish and the rest of the council would always wait until she had her say before agreeing. “You are right Lt. Colonel Solo this is no longer a threat we can ignore. We have basic plans of the base but our information does not include enough details of their defense systems for us to mount a successful attack against them. I fear we may be forced to evacuate unless there is a way to obtain the information we require.”

Ben considered for a moment before someone else spoke up. “Our pilots are currently engaging in combat against First Order troops at Takodana, perhaps they could capture a soldier that would be privy to that information.”  
Ben saw it was a good thought but there was an obvious flaw. “We don’t have enough time to break someone down with interrogation alone and we will not sink to their level while other options remain open to us.” His mother had always made it clear that torture was not something they should partake in. 

A knock on the door interrupted the rebuttal. “They’ve returned.” 

Leia nodded. “It seems your plan has come to late lieutenant. We should go out welcome our brave pilots home. We will return to this discussion tonight following dinner at 19:00. I look forward to seeing you all then.” Ben rushed out of the room, pushing pass other officers and sparing only a momentary glance back to his mother. He knew his mother was eager to see his father but she didn’t have the luxury of running from the room like a lovesick newlywed.   
When he arrived he found Poe wasn’t yet out of his cockpit and so he pulled the ladder that would allow Poe to climb down out and pushed it into position. Poe’s cockpit opened and he took off his helmet. “Ben, my love, my prince how I have missed you.” He smiled brightly. Poe was always so chipper after flying. Ben watched as Poe took off his seatbelt, leaning out for a kiss. Of course Poe Dameron never did anything half way and he nearly fell out of the cockpit. It wasn’t even the first time it had happened.

Ben stood on the first step and returned his lover’s affections before he fell on his head while trying to reach Ben. From here he could see there was no protocol droid in the space that was usually home to BB-8. “Poe, I missed you as well but I must ask, did you fly without a droid?” He stepped down and held out his hand so Poe could climb down. 

Poe laughed off Ben’s concern and turned, climbing down properly. “You know I can’t fly with anyone but BB! THERE YOU ARE BUDDY!” Ben smiled when he saw BB-8 zipping across the airstrip, his plan to scold Poe for being so careless now forgotten. His husband and the small droid were usually inseparable. It had been strange when they recovered Poe without BB. He was glad his father managed to bring him back though he was curious how it happened.

“Poe? Poe Dameron?” Came a shout from across the airstrip. Ben turned with his husband and saw an ebony skinned man running from the direction of his father’s ship. 

Suddenly his husband was in front of the man, catching up with him. For some reason the man was wearing Poe’s jacket. Ben raised an eyebrow, jealousy rising in his chest. BB-8 bumped his leg and chirped happily. “Friends, huh? I can’t wait to hear this one.” Jealousy was an ugly thing. An emotion that would lead him to dark thoughts. He took a deep breath and pushed the emotions away just as his uncle had taught him. 

“Finn, you have to meet my husband. He’s amazing.” He overheard and then Poe was dragging the dark skinned man over to him. 

“Ben, this is Finn, I didn’t get to tell you the whole story before your meeting but this is the Stormtrooper that saved me. He broke his conditioning. And Finn, this is Ben Solo, he’s the one I told you was waiting for me at home. He’s my love, my light, my prince. He’s also a jedi so he can kick a lot of ass.” Poe explained piling on praise. 

“It’s nice to meet you. A jedi? Like the stories?” Finn seemed ecstatic. 

“I’m still in-training, but yes, I suppose I am. And you were a Stormtrooper? One who managed to break conditioning? That’s rather impressive.” An idea struck Ben. “Were you ever stationed on Starkiller Base?” 

Finn looked sheepish. He obviously wasn’t proud of what he had done during his time as a Stormtrooper, not that Ben would have expected otherwise. The crimes The First Order had their men commit were appalling. “Yes, why?” Finn said his excitement gone. 

“Do you know their defenses?” Ben countered, his own excitement growing. 

“Yes, why?” Finn answered again. 

“I think you might be able to be of assistance, if you’re willing. You may be just the man we need to turn this war around.” Ben offered, a rare smile gracing his normally stoic face.   
Poe whooped in excitement. “You mean we’re going to do this?” he knew Ben had been looking at a way to get through The Starkiller Base’s defenses since he saw it was in progress.  
Ben turned to his husband, “If Finn is willing and able to give us the information we need then yes, we’re doing this.”

Finn nodded. “Of course. We’re doing this. I’m not certain of what this is though.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a universe where Ben Solo didn't become Kylo Ren.
> 
> Ben Solo survived the jedi massacre at the hand of Kylo Ren and was sent home when Luke ran away. He grew up to become a key part of The Resistance and a key part of Poe Dameron's life. When Poe goes missing after a mission on Jakku, Ben finds himself facing the man who destroyed his life, Kylo Ren, in order to bring his husband back to his side.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the last part for this fic as it gets us to the end of TFA but because Ben ran into some trouble there will be an epilogue to clean things up. I'm considering writing more in this verse so if you have any ideas for what you'd like to see let me know. I'd love to write more about Ben and Poe being adorable.

Ben ushered Finn and Poe into the meeting room immediately after dinner. It was still five minutes before the designated 19:00 meeting time but he wanted to be sure his mother had the chance to speak with Finn before the meeting. He had asked BB-8 to relay a message to his mother that they would be coming, while he and Poe completed a much needed post-mission ritual which involved kissing, whipped cream, and a distinct lack of pants. As a result of said rendezvous both Poe and Ben had a filling dinner of whipped cream. Because he sent word to her, the fact that she was waiting for them by the entrance when they entered the bustling command center was not strange at all.   
“General!” Poe exclaimed spinning his mother-in-law around and kissing her on the cheek. Ben smiled. His love always enjoyed winding his mother up. 

His mother in turn always let him down hard. “Poe Dameron, I am a married woman as you are well aware and you already have a husband more suitable for your advances. Besides, I’d have to kill you if you broke my son’s heart.” She scolded jokingly. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Poe turned to pull Finn forward, to get down to business. “This is Finn, he was a Stormtrooper on The Finalizer and he worked on Starkiller Base during its construction. Ben thinks he can help us destroy it.”  
Leia looked from one to the other. “It’s very nice to meet you, Finn. Han spoke highly of you. I would be grateful if you could assist us before this destructive weapon ruins more lives.” 

Finn looked hesitant as if he wasn’t used to speaking to individuals with power. Ben thought that was probably the case, Stormtroopers were meant to be quiet and obedient. They were little more than cannon fodder under The Empire and from what he had seen it wasn’t much different in The First Order “Of course but a friend of mine was taken captive.” 

“Yes, Han mentioned it.” Leia cut him off before he could ask for assistance. To the average person it might seem like she was being kind by answering before Finn could ask but Ben knew better. “We will do everything we can for her.” His mother was a shrewd politician and she wouldn’t put herself in a situation where her answer would become absolute by promising to save Rey. Instead she would maintain the upper hand by agreeing to do her best even though that hadn’t been quite what Finn would have asked of her. She didn’t do it to be cruel, the entire resistance relied on her and she couldn’t sacrifice them for one girl.

With that matter settled the meeting was called to order. It was determined that Han, Chewie, and Finn would break through the shields while Poe led the red and blue squads to destroy the thermal oscillator. As usual Ben would be forced to stay behind with the rest of command despite the fact that he could be of use on the ground. 

He grit his teeth, his nails digging into his hands. He wanted to go, worse than that, he felt… something told him he had to go. A darkness came over his mind at the thought of being left behind again. He felt a calloused hand taking his own, drawing him out of his thoughts and away from the darkness. He looked up, apparently most people had left the room while he was lost in himself. Only his husband remained by his side.

“Hey Benny-Boy, what’s bothering you?” Poe asked, using the nickname he knew Ben hated. 

Ben felt the light return at the sound of Poe’s voice. He hadn’t realized how close the dark side had been until it was gone and he could breathe again. “I need to fight in this battle, Poe.” 

Poe was used to strange exclamations. He had always known his husband was strong in the force. He grew up watching Ben react to events before they happened. “Okay.” Poe answered without missing a beat. “Do you want me to go with you when you tell Leia?” 

Ben shook his head. He knew his mother would try and stop him, her instinct as a mother blinding her to what the force required of him. Telling her would just put her on alert when he made his escape after she forbid him from leaving. “Do you think you can fly me to meet up with dad?” Poe was a wiz in an x-wing. It didn’t matter if the cockpit was only made for one. He could make it work, and asking him if he could just encouraged Poe to do it.

Poe looked nervous. He hated lying to Ben’s mom. She always knew which usually ended badly for him. “I can but I would like it to be noted that I object to the idea of not telling her.” 

Ben kissed his husband, grateful that he understood. “I know you do. We should go prepare.” 

They actually got into hyperspace before Ben dared to contact his father on the frequency the old man always kept the Falcon’s comms on. He knew if he was too close to home Han would tell his mother and she’d force Poe to turn around. He couldn’t allow that to happen. As it was Han was less than pleased when he took Ben onboard after a tedious docking just outside of First Order territory. 

“She’s going to kill us both you know.” His father said, turning from the cockpit to face his son. 

“I know but I need to do this.” Ben offered, unsure how else to justify it. He was sitting on the floor, trying to focus his thoughts the way his uncle taught him. He knew he might have to fight Kylo or one of his knights and he wanted to be as prepared as possible. 

Han sighed. “We’ll just have to drop the shields, grab Rey, and get you out safe. This should be easy.” His voice was sarcastic. 

Ben smiled. His eyes were closed even if he wasn’t having much success with meditation. “Thanks dad.”

“No problem kiddo.” Han grumbled. He was less than enthusiastic at the prospect of facing his wife. 

When they approached the planet that contained the Starkiller base he sensed two force sensitive presences on the planet. One exuded the presence of dark side from every pore, it unmistakably Kylo Ren. Ben knew the he would sense Ben’s presence just as Ben sensed his. The second force sensitive’s presence was unfamiliar to him. He could tell they would one day bear great power but right now they were just starting out. It was strange to feel an individual who was still such a blank slate, not pulled to the light or to the dark. It had been so long since he felt a presence like that, not since before the massacre.

There was no time to think on it however, their descent came too fast. They had to reach the planet while in hyperspace. The risky maneuver worked but it wasn’t his father’s finest flight. Once they exited The Falcon things moved quickly. Finn was able to lead them to the captain of the Stormtroopers. Ben used his powers to convince her that she should lower the shields. She was strong and his influence lasted only long enough to break down the shields. After that they had to restrain her and stuff her down the trash compactor. An action his father seemed to take far too much pleasure in. 

They found Rey too. It turned out she was the force user Ben had sensed. It made much more sense now how she was able to escape unaided. They had what they needed. With Rey beside them they made the short trek back to The Millennium Falcon. 

That’s when Ben sensed it. Poe’s frustration. He delved into his husband’s surface thoughts. The x-wing squads were struggling to damage the oscillator even with the shields down. “Father, we need to help them. At this rate they will still fail and The Resistance will be destroyed.” His father readily agreed though Ben was certain it was for his mother rather than The Resistance. Ben was even more impressed when his father offered up the bombs he had picked up on D’Qar for some future deal.

They ran back to the base to lay the charges. As they approached however Ben felt the choking dark side of the force swelling up around him. Kylo Ren was close. Ben was pulled to him. The other male’s presence had always been magnetic and as a child Ben often wondered if it was some manipulation of the force that caused it. No one else seemed to notice though. Not even his uncle. Not until it was too late anyway. Ben placed his last charge when he saw Kylo Ren crossing the shaft that contained the thermal oscillator. He suddenly knew what he had to do. Ben rushed after him. He knew that he might be killed if he fought Kylo. After all, the man had a teacher while Ben’s own remained curiously absent. Still, he couldn’t stand idly by and let this destruction continue. The force urged him forward as if it was trying to set things right.

“Kylo!” Ben shouted. Kylo Ren wasn’t a sith. The man kept his first name even after he had been given the title of Ren. Though Ben wasn’t a jedi, he wasn’t a killer either. He would face Kylo like a man rather than murdering him in cold blood.

“Ahhh, if it isn’t baby Benji. I thought I sensed the meek presence of a bug waiting to be squashed.” Ben frowned. Kylo had always mocked him. He wasn’t sure how Luke had missed the cruelty of his first padawan or the jealousy the older boy felt when Luke started taking on more younglings. He couldn’t allow Kylo to get to him. He needed to hold back his emotions. He couldn’t give into The Dark Side. 

“Enough, let us begin this battle.” Ben called sternly, pulling out his lightsaber and turning it on with a ‘woosh’.

Kylo ignited his own. It was a ghastly red thing that was clearly unstable. From what Ben could see it required vents for him to control it. The blade too powerful for him to wield without them. Ben moved forward, striking the other man’s saber with his own. The force of the red blade pushed Ben back. That confirmed his suspicions, Kylo’s saber was far stronger than his own. He would need to move off the thin bridge before he was pushed off. He couldn’t force Kylo forward, the man’s strikes were too strong. He would need to instead pull back, forcing Kylo to follow him. 

They struck and parried, continuing a dance they began as padawans on a backwater planet. Ben stepped backwards again and again giving up space so that he might not give up his life. Kylo was strong. He had always been more suited for lightsaber combat than Ben. A part of him thought that if he focused on the force, where his powers were stronger than the other man, he would be able to gain the upper hand.

The smell of burning filled his nostrils. He had successfully hit the man with a strategic blow to the thigh. His actions only stirred Kylo Ren into pushing harder. A cry and the sound of shots. It seemed Ren’s Stormtroopers had found his father and Uncle Chewie. The noise from above distracted him for just a split second, it was a second far too long. Kylo took his advantage the distraction to slice off Ben’s arm just below the shoulder. Ben fell to the ground his entire body crying out in pain. Kylo Ren was pleased with his advantage. He moved in for the kill, rasing his lightsaber to strike at Ben’s unprotected head when a shot forced him back. Ben’s eyes were filled with tears. He could just barely see a dark skinned man running up to defend him. The girl, Rey joined Finn, taking up Ben’s saber, her position mirroring the way she had seen him carrying it. She was ready to face off against Kylo Ren for a man she barely knew. Fortunately it didn’t come to that. Kylo retreated, apparently pleased enough with crippling of his only rival. 

Han appeared just as Ben began to feel fuzzy, the loss of his arm and the sudden cauterization driving him into a half conscious state of shock. The old smuggler lifted his too tall son into his arms and carried him back to the ship. Ben’s eyes became heavy, he hardly heard his father’s shout of “hang on”. Their job was done. Poe would need to do the rest.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a universe where Ben Solo didn't become Kylo Ren.
> 
> Ben Solo survived the jedi massacre at the hand of Kylo Ren and was sent home when Luke ran away. He grew up to become a key part of The Resistance and a key part of Poe Dameron's life. When Poe goes missing after a mission on Jakku, Ben finds himself facing the man who destroyed his life, Kylo Ren, in order to bring his husband back to his side.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink.

Ben woke up to the smell of antiseptic surrounding him, a steady beeping, white walls, and a warm weight on his right side. He tried to crane his neck down, and though he was able to he felt a bit stiff. It was almost as if he had been sleeping for far too long. After a few minutes of staring at the white walls the memories of his last battle came back to him. The battle, Kylo Ren, that terrible weapon, Poe, Rey and Finn, his father, and his arm. 

He could feel a weight on his side. The older male occupied the space where the limb once was, his arms cradling his head, all of them leaning against Ben’s side. Ben wasn’t sure how to wake him without his arm there. Even if it had been there it would have felt too much like lead. All of his limbs felt that way just now. 

“Poe.” His mouth was dry, his lips were chapped. He was certain his voice had cracked. He licked his lips to try and bring moisture back to them. “Poe!” he called louder, kicking is leg out, the motion waking Poe up. 

“WHAT? What? A mission?” Poe whined confused as always when he was woken suddenly. 

Ben chuckled, only to devolve into coughing due to his dry throat. “A mission? Commander Dameron your only mission is to kiss your husband.” 

Poe blinked the sleep from his eyes and turned to Ben. “BEN! You’re awake.” He pulled his husband in for a kiss. “Oh Ben, I was so worried for you! You didn’t wake up and I heard your scream in my head as clear as if you were right next to me.” Ben coughed but continued to smile. “OH! I should get you water!” Poe pulled a pitcher from the bedside table and poured Ben a glass before trying to life it to his husband’s lips. 

Ben forgot the weakness he felt moments before once he was in Poe’s presence. He used his remaining arm to push himself into a sitting position to accept the water. As the still cool liquid ran down his throat he felt restored. “I’m fine Poe, really. I’m okay now. I mean…” he looked at the gap where his arm had once been. “I will be all right I think. If you… if you’re all right with all… this?” he looked down, his childhood fear of rejection coming back to the surface.  
Poe looked down and back at Ben as if trying to figure out what’s wrong. When he realized what it was just Ben’s insecurity he pulled his husband in for a deeper kiss. When they finally pulled away. “That changes nothing. We’ll still be the dynamic duo. Now you’ll just have a cool robot arm or whatever.” 

Ben looked down at the blank space. “What if I don’t want a robot arm?” he asked hesitantly. 

Poe shrugged. “Well I mean I was starting to think you were taking this whole every male in my line has to lose their hand in a time of crisis and replace it with a robot one to fulfill their destiny but I figured it was kind of a thing with you.” His tone was teasing and Ben almost smiled. 

“You know that’s not what it’s like Poe!” Ben shouted trying to hide a smile and pretend he really was mad. 

Poe smirked. “Could have fooled me.” He teased before leaning his forehead against Ben’s. “Really though? Whatever you want to do Ben. I just want you to be happy. I love all of you, and though I’ll miss the part of you that’s gone it just means I’ll have to love what’s left even more to make up for it.” 

Ben teared up. “I don’t know that I’ll be able to fight like this.”

Poe shrugged, he understood Ben’s fears but he never seemed to be bothered by it. “You can, you’ll just have to adjust. Besides, your mom will be eager to have you back as a tactical officer. She hates it when you’re in the line of fire.” 

“Don’t pin this on my mom. You like to know I’m safe here too.” Ben accused. 

Poe shrugged. “I do but I like having you by my side as well. You’re amazing when you fight! You’ll be back to your badass self in no time. I’m certain.” 

Ben smiled. “Well with a handsome nurse like you, I don’t know how I could go wrong.” 

Poe chuckled giving Ben a kiss on the cheek. “Well, I better get to work then. What can I do to help you my lovely patient.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part. I will probably write a bit more in this verse at some point so if there's anything else you want to see please let me know. I always wanted to write more about Ben and Poe being adorable.
> 
> I do have another fic that will be Ben/Poe that I'm working on. It will be a modern AU and deal with Ben's mental state and how he and Poe deal with that.


End file.
